dark_horizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Royal Navy
The Terran Royal Navy History Founded in the year 2155, the official Terran Royal Navy was founded to be the first line of defense should some sort of extra-solar threat arise. Through the first century or so the Navy was relatively small, mostly serving as a police force for the solar system. Responding to criminal activity and accidents and conducting rescue operations. The ships of the fleet were relatively small and the largest of these were only about 400 meters long. This slowly began to change around 2190 as there was increasing criminal activity with the growth of the criminal underground working to corrupt and destabilize the government for their own purposes. Within the next 10 years the Navy was overhauled and saw a massive leap forward in technological advancement as it began incorporating much of the newly developed tech from other branches of industry. Its main focus still largely stayed the same, the criminal underworld was at this point starting to feel the pressure. Over the next 100 or so years up until the year 2312 there were often skirmishes between the navy and crime gangs and pirate groups. Around this time the Sol Defense Force was founded. It was a sub branch of the Navy, who's purpose was to oversee the direct defense of the colonies and various space stations in the solar system. Around the year 2334 the latest ships of the line where launched these include the Mark 1 variants of ships such as the Chimera (CI) Class Escort Carrier, Paladin (PD) Class Cruiser, and the Dragoon (DG) Class Heavy Cruiser. Many of the current generation strike craft's predecessors were just entering service as well. Later in year 2334, the Terran Navy executed Operation Uproot to dismantle the Crime Underworld. Over a two year time span the Terran's had experienced the most violent bout of conflict since WW III. After two years of intense fighting the Navy finally had stamped out almost all of the Underworlds resistance. It finally culminated at the Battle of the Moons. The Navy laid a trap and destroyed the last sanctuary for the criminals and with the end of the battle a new era of unprecedented progress began. With the development of the Dimensional Drive in the year 2376, the Terran's would now have a means of feasible and fast space travel between distant solar systems. In the year 2380 the government arranged for a second sub branch of the Navy to be developed, the Terran Expeditionary Force. They then focused on further development of the Navy creating larger and more powerful ships to set out, explore, and colonize the galaxy. This was designated The Milky Way Initiative. Doctrine The doctrine is rather strait forward, simple yet effective. The idea for space combat revolves around the best defense possible. While the Navy was in its early years this was due to the limited ship production capabilities. If a ship was lost it would be a costly thing to replace, the larger the ship the more this factor would increase with regards to physical resources such as manpower and materials, as well as money and time costs. Also in the case of pirates, there would be few if any pirates that would be able to target or steal a well defended ship. So it would also serve as a sense of security. Ships designed would largely work in groups but should also be able to function alone if need be. Many ships were designed with redundant systems to help ensure survival. This doctrine would serve the Navy fairly well during Operation Uproot. They lost very few ships during the space engagements, this could also be contributed to the new ship types that had recently entered service that the Underworld Intel Group had not anticipated would be ready for almost another 6 months. Going forward into the Milky Way Initiative this doctrine would be future expanded upon with several new significantly larger ship classes. Weaponry Terrans have focused largely on kinetic style weaponry. Many of their weapons use advanced magnetism to vastly increase the effectiveness and destructive capabilities of kinetic weapons. These range from small point defense systems to massive coil guns that run along the axis of a capital ship. They also use extremely powerful lasers that can be used to devastate un-shielded targets. They also possess a limited arsenal of plasma weapons in the form of plasma shells that are fired from large caliber main guns that are devastating against shields. This technology is largely still in its infancy. There is also plenty of use with missiles, conventional and nuclear. Kinetic Weapons Laser Weapons Ordinance Ship Classes These ships are shown in the Mark designation that they have at the time of the story. * (X) Event Horizon (EV) Class Sector Colonization and Command Vessel * X-05 Project Meteor Shower/ Olympus (OL) Class Battle Cruiser * X-04 Enterprise (E) Class Carrier * X-03 Delta Fleet Command Cruiser * X-02 Ragnarok (RK) Class Battleship * X-1.5 Valhalla (VH) Class Heavy Carrier * X-01 Fortress (FT) Class Battleship * X-SF-1 (Sorcerer) * X-SB-1 (Warrior) * Dragoon (DG) Class Heavy Cruiser * Paladin (PD) Class Cruiser * Griffin (GR) Class Light Cruiser * Chimera (CI) Class Escort Carrier * Hellhound (HH) Class Destroyer * Argo (AR) Class Corvette * Mjolnir (MJ) Class Corvette * Chariot Assault Troop Carrier * Mach Heavy Bomber * Pandora Assault Vehicle Transport * Pixie Fighter Interceptor * Scarab Scout Craft * Shade Stealth Strike Craft * Spearpoint Space Supremacy Fighter * Quiver Troop Transport * Trident Heavy Strike Fighter